femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsue Torada (Case Closed)
Tatsue Torada (Roko Takizawa) is the main villainess of "Furinkazan", episodes and of Case Closed (airdates November 3 and 10, 2008). She was the second wife of Naonobu Torada and the stepmother of both Yoshiro and Shigetsugu Torada. Tatsue's villainous reveal exposed that she was in fact the ringleader of illegal gambling group, betting on the outcome of the archery contest in an annual festival of the village with both Kuroto Kai and Akira Tatsuo as the main competitors. Knowing that Kuroto never missed any of the targets which will hurt her gambling business, the villainess, who was also one of the festival's committee members. manipulated the contest by secretly moving one of the targets away from the usual position, causing Kai to lose in the contest to Akira by one point. Realizing that the dirty trick may be exposed sooner or later, as Akira had suspected of his "victory" and complained to the committee, the evil Tatsue decided to murder Kuroto to remove him from the contest permanently. On the day of Kuroto's death, the villainess followed him and noticed Yoshiro, Shigetsugu, Koji Tatsuo, and Ayaka Tatsuo attempting to pull a harmless prank on Kuroto as they wanted Akira to win in the next contest. Utilizing the chance, the villainess fired a shot to to scare the horse that Kuroto was riding, sending him off the cliff. Kuroto later died of starvation as the search team was unable to find him in time due to him and his horse being covered by the fallen leaves. Though the evil Tatsue believed that she had succeed in her goal at first, as the four believed that their prank was responsible for Kuroto's death, Yoshiro decided to report to the police about what happened and the fact that he had heard a gun shot during that moment. However, Yoshiro was caught in a tornado disaster sometimes later and died, and the villainous planted a centipede next to his body befored decided to murder the other three before they could testify and expose her crime like Yoshiro, as well as murdering Akira as his markmanship had resulted in him wining the contest for the past five years like Kuroto. The evil Tatsue later lured Koji and murdered him after discovered that Koji planned to go to the police like Yoshiro, buring his body up to the head to mimic "Mountain" part in Furinkazan, following Kuroto's "Darkness" and Yoshiro's "Wind". When her husband Naonobu had hired Detective Kogoro Mouri to investigate the Tatsuo Family, whom he believed to be responsible for the death of Yoshiro, the evil Tatsue decided to speed up her murder plan before Ayaka and Shigetsugu could confess. Using the shadow of Takeda's armor, the villainess succeed in scaring Ayaka into locking herself away from her husband Akira and the family members. While pretending to search for Ayaka who had disappeared, Tatsue sent a message to Ayaka's phone to lure her out to the stable by pretending to save her if she reveal who the final member of the four people which Ayaka believed. However, once they arrived in the forest, the evil Tatsue revealed her true nature to Ayaka and explained that after she hung her as in "Forest" she will go after Ayaka's beloved husband Akira next. Wanting to protect her husband from Tatsue's grasp, Ayaka wiped her blue eyeshadow with her hand and accepted her death, leaving the eyeshadow as a clue to the police and the detectives. The villaness then pretended to have arrived to Ayaka's murder site with Akira, and because no footprint was found she and the others suspects were dismissed. While everyone was investigating the murder, Tatsue lured Shigetsugu out and tricked him into swinging his rod to get the hanged notebook, electrocuting him to death in the process as in "Thunder" part. Once everyone believed that Shigetsugu's case was the final murder, the evil Tatsue approached Akira and Yui Uehara, Yoshiro's wife, with her goons, and revealed her intention to set ablaze the Tatsuo estate and kill Akira to complete her goal as in "Fire", with her original intention was to disguise the final murder as suicide and pinned all the crime on Akira as a revenge for Kuroto's death. However, the villainess then taunted Yui that she will instead change the situation to her being the true murderer who had married into Torada family to investigate and to commit revenge. Unfortunate for Tatsue, Conan Edogawa, Heiji Hattori, and Inspector Kansuke Yamato had figured out Ayaka's message and had been waiting for her arrival. The three proceeded to expose Tatsue's evil plot which greatly angered the villainess. Deciding to silence all of them with the flames, the evil Tatsue ordered her goons to kill the five, but they're all easily disposed by Heiji and Kansuke, As she prepared to shoot them with her gun, Conan kicked her face with his soccer ball, knocking the villainess into the hallway as a payback for her evil crime. The evil Tatsue and her goons were then arrested for the crime of murder, attempted murder, and illegal gambling, and taken away by the police. Gallery tatsuetorada villainousreveal1.png|Tatsue's 1st villainous reveal, revealing her as the true murderer of the five cases tatsuetorada villainousreveal2.png|Tatsue's 2nd villainous reveal, gleefully admitted that she murdered Kuroto tatsuetorada villainousreveal3.png|Tatsue's 3rd villainous reveal, revealing that she left Yoshiro to die tatsuetorada villainousreveal4.png|Tatsue's 4th villainous reveal with her goons tatsuetorada villainousreveal5.png|Tatsue's 5th villainous reveal, revealing her final murder plan to burn both Akira and Yui to ashes heiji revealtatsue.png|Heiji reveals the method that the evil Tatsue used to hang Ayaka tatsuetorada breakdown1.png|Tatsue's 1st villainous breakdown when she heard Conan's voice tatsuetorada breakdown2.png|Tatsue's 2nd villainous breakdown as Conan explained the truth tatsuetorada breakdown3.png|Tatsue's 3rd villainous breakdown as her plan was breaking apart tatsuetorada breakdown4.png|Tatsue's 4th villainous breakdown when she realized that Kansuke was ahead of her tatsuetorada breakdown5.png|Tatsue's 5th villainous breakdown as she was about to shoot Kansuke tatsuetorada defeat1.png|Tatsue's defeat at the feet of Conan tatsuetorada defeat2.png|Conan's ball knocked the evil Tatsue into the hallway tatsuetorada defeat3.png|The evil Tatsue's humiliating defeat and arrest Category:2000s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humiliated Category:Manga Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Stepmother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Child Defeats Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Comical Defeat Category:Shotgun